Mine
by draurora17
Summary: Just a three-part drabble about William and Grell... Slashy fun with very little plot!


**Just a little drabbly thing I wrote about William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff. No context and no real plot, just slashy fun. Possibly extremely OOC, especially for William's character, but I'm ill so be gentle with me... I hope you like! Dray xx**

"Not like my Sebas-chan." Grell wriggled happily.

"Yours..." William bowed his head slightly. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Grell froze. "What?"

"I'm finished, Sutcliff. You're on your own."

Grell turned fully to face the suit-clad form that was walking away from him.

"William? My beautiful William T. spears, where are you going?"

The taller shinigami stopped and turned his head to the side, adjusting his glasses. "I am not -your- William. I have never been your William, but you have a new plaything - go and play with your demon toy and leave me alone."

"Wait..." Grell grabbed his shoulder, which tensed under his fingers. "William..."

"Let go of me, Sutcliff."

"No! Why are you doing this? You always hated me..."

"Not hate. We were partners, we worked together. I never hated you."

Grell's eyes widened, "Relationships are forbidden in the workplace and when there are existing professional duties." he recited, "You... You.."

"I did. But it seems there is no longer a problem. The most appropriate thing would be to find different partners."

"No, the most 'appropriate' thing would have been to tell me!" raged the redhead, "You... I had no idea... I thought you hated me. You always..."

"That first day together, the day of the exam, the day we fought. You said you love men who have hearts of stone and who are cold and distant. Since that is already who I am, I decided it would please you most if I continued with this attitude. We still spent every day together, and you... You still lavished attention on me, even when I pushed you away. When you found that demon..." he spat the word out.

"William." Grell whispered.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Why you..." William turned around and lashed out with his scythe, only for it to crash into Grell's chainsaw.

"I won't let you go that easily." Grell said adamantly.

"You don't want me, this is all just a game..." he attacked again, to be stopped as before.

"It is a game but you, William T. Spears, are the most precious prize in the universe."

"And you, Grell Sutcliff, are a liar."

"You dare to call me a liar, just like you dared to contradict me that first day."

They parried and fought, dancing and leaping around each other. After a few moments William slashed his scythe across Grell's face, drawing blood. Grell stumbled backwards and William turned his scythe around and punched Grell in the stomach with it. He leapt over him and kicked him from behind but this time when Grell stumbled forwards, it was into William's arms.

"Oh..." Grell looked up into the stern face, "William."

The taller shinigami said nothing, but leaned in and pressed his lips to Grell's, before biting down hard and drawing blood. He threw Grell backwards onto the floor and dusted himself off.

"You are -mine- Sutcliff. Think about that next time you go running after some demon." William adjusted his glasses and jumped, disappearing into the air.

"William..." Grell breathed ecstatically, and fainted.

-

William dragged the shinigami back to the medical wing of shinigami headquarters. He deposited Grell on the bed and set about cleaning his face and attending to the wounds.

"You look terrible, Grell."

"My beautiful face..."

"Well, you are an idiot. And it's still beautiful, little can change that. There..." he straightened up, adjusted his glasses and nodded, "Much better. I'm going to finish my paperwork." he turned and walked into the corridor.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his collar and throw him roughly against the wall.

"You said I was beautiful." Grell stated.

"Slip of the tongue, nothing more."

"You don't get away from me that easily."

"Unhand me. If you crease this suit, there will be hell..." William's eyes flashed, "... To pay."

"How can I just let you go? You have captured me body and soul, chained my heart to your wicked will, and now you expect me to just walk away?"

"Yes."

"No." Grell grinned, "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm finished with this..." he raked his gloved hands over William's body, feeling the steely muscle underneath.

"Stop it." William ordered firmly, but when Grell looked into his face he saw that the shinigami was breathing heavily, and his eyes had clouded over a darker green.

"Why should I? You like it. You want this..." Grell pushed his leg between William's and ground their hips together. The taller shinigami shoved him away and straightened his glasses, brushing down his suit.

"I want no such thing. What I want is to finish my paperwork." he hurried to his office. Grell slammed into him, causing him to fall onto the floor of the room. The redhead shut the door behind them and locked it. William reached for his scythe as Grell pulled out his chainsaw. The metal crashed together and William glared at Grell. They fought, until William caught the saw with his scythe and threw it aside. It juddered to a halt and William took Grell by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"What are you...?" Grell managed before William's lips crashed into his. Grell felt William pulling his red jacket off with his free hand, before the strict shinigami pressed the length of his body against Grell's, making him moan and whimper.

"Is this what you want, you little slut?" William growled, without making eye contact. Grell tried to grab Will's shirt, but felt his hand slapped away, stinging sweetly. Grell could do little else but be swept away on the rising wave of pleasure that was swirling through his body. The friction was so unbearably maddening that Grell had no brain left to think with as William's motions sent him wild. Just when he felt he could take it no longer, William's eyes looked into his. The possessive lust that Grell saw there - along with the feeling of William's body - made him come harder than he had ever done in his extraordinarily long life. He screamed into the rough kiss that William gave him as he followed him into ecstasy. When it was over and William stepped away, Grell's legs buckled under him, and he fell to his knees. A few minutes later, he looked up to see William holding his chainsaw.

"This will not happen again." Grell was about to protest... "Unless I say so."

William smirked as he threw the chainsaw at Grell. The redhead caught it, and suddenly found himself on the library terrace, on the other side of the grounds of shinigami HQ.

-

The chainsaw ripped through Grell's chest, making him screech and cough up blood.

"Seb... as... Demon, why...?"

"I would do what I can to protect my master." the butler replied, withdrawing the chainsaw. The reels of film produced images of blood and death, interspersed with the fights with Sebastian... And a pair of stern green eyes.

As suddenly as they had produced themselves, the images stopped.

"You have no right to take what doesn't belong to you, demon." came a voice from behind Grell.

"He is not your property either, shinigami. Although I admit, you seem very... Attached to him." replied Sebastian.

"As you do to your young master. Tell me," William adjusted his glasses, "when do you plan to tell him that it's not just his soul you're after but his body?"

The demon's eyes widened, and his eyes darted to the unconscious form of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hmm." the shinigami smirked, "I'll be taking this back. If you have a problem, you will be welcome at headquarters. Well..." his smirk grew, "you know what I mean."

He picked up the motionless form of Grell Sutcliff.

"Do continue to take care of the boy... I've heard that they are sweeter when they are untainted, but that is only the conjecture of beasts. Good day." and he disappeared.

As soon as he was in the library, he summoned the undertaker.

"You called?"

William turned around and saw the grey haired shinigami leaning against the shelves.

"I need your help." William ground out.

"Well, well. Not one to ask for help, you. Must be bad. Let's see..." he picked a red leather-bound book up off the trestle table at his knee and flicked through it. "Ah, here." he put in a bookmark, picked up his pencil and started to write.

In front of William's eyes, Grell's wound healed and his cheeks regained their rosy hue. After a few moments, silent except for the scribbling of the untertaker's pencil, Grell's eyes fluttered open.

"William?" he breathed.

The stern shinigami sighed in relief and kissed Grell firmly.

The undertaker chuckled deeply. "Now here's a turn-up for the books, as it were."

"Undertaker..." William was instantly on his knees in front of the older shinigami, "thank you for bringing back what is most precious to me. I am forever in your debt."

"Nonsense." The undertaker lifted Will's bowed head with his fingertips, "Take good care of him. What you have is a gift to be held onto."

"Yes, sir."

"Enough of the sir already," the undertaker straightened up and turned, disappearing slowly, "You know where to find me. Always glad to help."

When he was gone, William turned to see Grell standing shakily. He went over to the redhead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you really want me to try and answer that, William?" Grell looked up at him adoringly, "I feel weak and powerful, fallible but invincible, evil but so very, very good. You saved me, William."

"I personally did not, it was the undertaker."

"Yes but you got me out of there... Off the surface, and you called for help. You never call for help. But you did for me."

"That is correct. My assessment was that it was an appropriate time to swallow my pride. I... I am glad you are alright."

"As am I, William darling."

"As to what you were doing there in the first place..." Grell winced, "I don't really want to know. You have paperwork to do, you should get back to headquarters." he adjusted his glasses and turned away, walking towards the door.

"William, wait..."

The taller shinigami obeyed, not turning back.

"I went there... To get the soul of Ciel Phantomhive. I didn't go to see the demon. Ciel's time has long passed, and I thought that if I got his soul and gave it to you, it would please you. You wouldn't think I was so useless anymore. I guess it didn't work out." Grell hung his head.

William returned with a few paces and lifted Grell's chin with his knuckle.

"I don't think you're useless. An idiot, maybe, but not useless. Do me a favour..." he leaned in and kissed Grell softly, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"You were scared?"

"Of course I was. You could have been killed, then how would I get through the week? My existence is not nearly as interesting without you in it."

"You really mean that?"

"Mm-hmm." will turned away again and walked to the door. "And not nearly as chaotic or disorganised. If you don't get that paperwork to me by tomorrow, you will have a month's worth of unpaid overtime and you will be back to those nail clippers."

"Yes, sir."

William turned and flashed him an evil smile before exiting, the door closing with a soft 'click' behind him.


End file.
